Korrasami Prompt 1
by DarkWolfz397
Summary: This is for the prompt of Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from a gaping wound they're bleeding out from (which is easy to do for Korrasami). Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out. On


**AN-This is for the prompt of Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from a gaping wound they're bleeding out from (which is easy to do for Korrasami). Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out. Only with my own spin on it.**

 **Chapter 1-**

 **Korra POV**

It hurts, spirits, it hurts so much. The mission had failed, I had failed. I had failed her. I was injured, bad. I'm dying, and I haven't even told her how I feel.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"You aren't going to win, Avatar. I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to destroy everything you worked for," goated Chang, as he formed a spear of ice and launched it at me. I cried out as it impaled me, he had weakened me, it was the only reason he was still alive. It was a trap, the whole thing was a trap.

"I won't let you get away with this, even if it kills me," I grunted out, throwing fire at him. He dodged, but I just kept attacking him, he made a mistake and I knocked him off his feet, pinning him to the ground with the earth, I then metal bent some cuffs on him and left him somewhere the local police would find him.

I was five days from Republic City, from Asami, I would never make it, not with that last hit. I was dying, I could feel myself weakening, I let her down, I had promised that I would come back uninjured. I could barely walk, but I just barely managed to get back to the inn I was staying at while I was taking care of what Chang had done.

 **-END FLASHBACK-**

I looked at the phone on the table. I picked it up and dialed her number.

*RING, RING, RING, RIN*

" _Hello?"_ she asked.

"Hey 'Sami," I answered.

" _Korra! How did it go? Are you ok?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied through gritted teeth, "Everything is fine."

" _Good. When will you be back?"_

"Soon. 'Sami, I have something I need to tell you, I've wanted to tell you since Zaheer," I say through gritted teeth, trying to not let the pain show.

" _What is it, Korra?"_

"I love you, Asami Sato. I'm in love with you. I have been since Zaheer."

" _Korra, I love you too, but what brought on this sudden confession?"_

"I wanted you to know before," I gasped in pain, "before I-"

" _Before what, Korra?"_

"I'm sorry, 'Sami," I say as I slipped from consciousness.

" _Korra?! Korra!"_ she yelled.

 **-KORRA'S UNCONSCIOUS STATE-**

Oh spirits, I'm dead. What's gonna happen to Asami. She must be devastated.

 _Korra, she will be fine._

Raava? How do you know that?

 _I have seen it. She will be devastated at first, but your friends and family will help her through it._

I'm just mad that I won't be there for her.

 _Oh, but you will be, Korra._

What do you mean?

 _My fellow spirits and I have decided that you deserve a second chance, in a few weeks you will wake up in the Spirit World and you will be able to live the rest of your life out as a normal person, you will return to your body, healed, and Asami will be there waiting for you._

What about my bending?

 _You will still have all of the bending you had as the Avatar, you just won't be the Avatar._

What do you mean?

 _We just barely got your spirit in time, the Avatar spirit had already moved onto the next Avatar. You will have a vital role to play in her future, but you will live a long and happy life with young Asami Sato. Your spirits have been entwined since you two were born. That is another reason we have decide to do this._

Ok.

 _Until next time, Korra._

 **-THREE WEEKS LATER-**

 **Asami POV**

I was finally here. It took me three weeks but I finally got to where it all happened, I had been delayed by work.

"Miss Sato, we weren't expecting you," said one of the workers from where they were keeping Korra's body.

"Please take me to Avatar Korra's body."

"Yes, Miss Sato," he said as he lead me through the place.

When we arrived, I turned to him, " Leave me."

He nodded and left. I knelt in front of her body, crying.

"I just got you, Korra. Why did you have to leave?!"

I heard a gasp and looked at her face, she was looking at me with half lidded eyes.

"'Sami?" She breathed out.

 **Dun dun duunnn! Cliffhanger! I know, I'm horrible. *backs away slowly* please don't hurt me. I take prompts on here and my Tumblr which is korrasami4life01 see ya.**


End file.
